The Aspirations and Desires of A Pirate
by Big.Oak.123
Summary: When the sister of 'Straw-Hat 'Luffy and 'Fire-Fist 'Ace gets caught up with the Straw Hat Pirates, things will start to be different. Sofia's running from a past filled with monsters and pain. Will her new friends be able to save her? Or more specifically, a certain moss-head swordsman? I suck at summaries, so sorry /.\


_The Aspirations and Desires of A Pirate_

Prologue

"Usopp! Nami! Set sail!"

The heads of the Straw Hat Pirates turned to see their captain Monkey D. Luffy running as fast as he could toward the ship, his face the perfect image of raw fear. The orange-haired navigator Nami was as shocked as everyone else was that he was running from something that scared him instead of facing it like he did everything else, but asked no questions as she ordered the men on the ship to start getting ready to leave.

_If it's something that can scare that idio enough, then we stand no chance and should leave right now!_

Apparently, the crew agreed as they did what they needed to. Zoro hoisted the anchor, confusion clear on his face as he tried to see what Luffy was running from. He saw nothing in the distance, and that made him believe that whatever was chasing the Rubber Man was probably invisible. Sanji was busy steering the ship away from the harbor, with the assistance of Chopper, who was in his human form and using his powerful muscles to move the ship. Usopp was shaking in fear and hiding behing the archeologist Nico Robin, who had a stoic expression as Luffy jumped on board.

"What's going on, Luffy?!" Asked Brook as he jumped from the crows nest, his skelatal face looking towards the shore for whatever danger there was. Franky, the crew's cyborg and shipwright, was doing od poses while asking the same question, scanning the shore as well.

Luffy took deep breaths and hid behind a crate, looking over the top as if expecting the danger to be right behind him. "She's coming for me." He whispered so low that the crew had to lean in to hear him. The love-cook's eye immediatly turned to a large heart at the mention that it was a woman, and he went to the rail of the ship, leaning over to see if he could catch a glimpse of the beauty.

"Who's coming for you, Captain?" Robin inquired, sitting atop the crate Luffy was hiding behind, reading a book as if the boy hadn't just ran aboard like he was about to die. Zoro sat against the rail of the ship, also looking to his obvioulsy shaken captain for answers.

Nami was tapping her foot impatiently and was about to yell at Luffy for not answering when the ship suddenly lurched beneath her feet, knocking the woman off balance. Luffy screamed and started to run around the ship in fear, waving his arms around his head and telling Franky and Usopp to do something.

"Chopper!" The long-nosed sharpshooter yelled. "Stop moving the ship like that!"

There was a tug on his brown overalls, and he looked down to the now small sized reindeer that was the ship's doctor. "It's not me."

The fear quickly rose in the two cowards of the ship as they clutched to eachother and started to cry. Nami, who had been saved from falling by Robin's Devil Fruit powers, joined the two crying men as they all started to say that their lives were going to end. Franky was trying to see why the ship was moving back to the shore, against the currents that were supposed to be pushing them from the island. Brook was running around with Luffy, screaming in fear, while Zoro and Sanji were standing tense, ready for a fight.

When the ship stopped suddenly, Chopper, Usopp, and Nami were thrown to the ground again, still crying and getting louder. Luffy was still screaming about how 'she was going to kill him' and Brook was still mimicking him, like it was some sort of game. Zoro and Sanji still scanned the shore, looking for the danger. Robin was the only one who remained calm, still sitting on the crate that was once Luffy's hiding spot for all of five seconds. Franky was inspecting the ship, as if there was some sort of malfunction that caused it to move like that.

"Monkey D. Luffy!"

Said boy came to a screeching halt, holding his hat in place so it didn't fly from his head. Brook didn't stop in time and ran into his Captain, causing the two to tumble to the ground. The three crying crew members stared in horror at the owner of the voice, tears still streaming their faces as they all clutched to eachother. Everyone else simply gawked at who was standing on the rail behind Robin, not believing their eyes.

Blonde hair reached the woman's shoulders and curler out at the ends, with an off-white bandana covering the top of her head and her forehead. Her crystaline blue eyes were narrowed in on the Captain of the ship, showing that she was beyong pissed. She wore a bandeau top that matched the bandana, with a green vest that barely reached her waist and a green skirt that stopped mid-thigh. Her boots went up to her knees, and she wore gauze around her neck and from her wrists to her elbows. A small knife was strapped to the front of her skirt, and a small pendant hung from the chain around her neck.

"She's going to kill me!" Luffy tried to get up, but Brook was still on him, freaking out about the scary looking woman that was glaring in his direction.

The woman's eyes narrowed even more and she jumped down from her spot, moving past the inquisitive eyes of Robin to the Straw Hat boy that was now on his knees, begging for mercy. "Damn right I am!" She declared, causing Zoro to move his hand to his swords. Sanji wouldn't be any help in this fight, seeing as how he was goo-goo eyed over the girl and swooning over her.

"Who are you?" The swordsman demanded from his spot a could feet to the left of her, and she turned his way, her demon-like glare now on him. He shivered at the look, but stood his ground. When she turned back to Luffy, a veing appeared on Zoro's forehead and he stepped forward. "I said-"

"I heard you, moron!" She yelled, placing a hand on her hip and the other against her side, her hand resting on her thigh. "My name's Sofia." She stated, crouching in front of Luffy and pinching his cheek, stretching it as far as she could, a grin sweeping over her lovely features. "And this idiot here is my brother."


End file.
